


Revenge is spicy

by Cerberos



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Implied Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberos/pseuds/Cerberos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" my teammates trash talked about you and i made them beg for forgiveness after i called you over au"</p>
<p>Rated T for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge is spicy

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Mint-Geki on tumblr
> 
> Thank you for the amazing prompt!! I had super fun writing this!
> 
> it probably doesnt sound as funny as in my head...but..meh..  
> 

It was sometime during the month of March when the GOM met again. 

After the Winter Cup the previous year, they had started rebuilding their friendship into something stronger than just the insane drive towards victory. Rivalries existed but of a more sportive and competitive nature. Their bitter loss had made them more sober and down to earth. 

They still acted like a bunch of crazy teenagers (for they were one) but now they weren’t as cocky as before. They realized they were not alone; they were not the only ones on the court. They came to understand that it’s okay to make mistakes and learn from them. Victory had taken on an entirely new meaning. They had teams that will never turn their backs on them; teammates who weren’t afraid of bringing them down a peg or two when the situation calls for it. 

This revelation was all thanks to Kuroko. They would forever be indebted to the invisible player and his team for opening up their eyes to the actually wonderful world of basketball.

Thus, this time since Akashi and Murasakibara happened to be Tokyo, they decided to meet for lunch at a new pizzeria that had just opened up in Central Tokyo.

Akashi being Akashi arrived fashionably late to the lunch appointment. Approaching the table he saw that everyone except him had arrived (including Kise who had to come all the way from Kanagawa just for this) and were discussing their food options.

As expected, he mused. He may have changed after the Winter Cup but their respect (coughFearcough) for him still remained; albeit a little lesser.

“Good afternoon Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara and Kuroko. It’s nice to see you all again. Sorry for making you wait.” He took his seat near Midorima.

“It’s okay, Akashicchi! We were just about to order!”

“Yes, I would like to have a vanilla milkshake.”

“Oi Tetsu! Order something more! That’s not enough. What is Bakagami feeding you?”

“Ara~ Kurochin, only that? That’s not good~”

“Kurokocchi you will seriously disappear if you eat soooo little!!!! I don’t want Kurokocchi to die!!! Pleeeeease eat more ssu.”

“It would be detrimental to your health if you have such a pitiable excuse of a lunch and play basketball at the same time. Not that I care nanodayo.”

“…fine. One small margarita pizza for me.”

They sweatdropped. That’s still not enough!!

“Kuroko will have more. In fact we will order the combo meals since the beverages and appetizers are included in it. As there are six of us, I suggest we take four large pizzas, the full selection of appetizers and soft drinks of our choice.” Akashi proclaimed. Nobody went against him. Nobody. They gave their order and started small talk.

 

The conversation flowed smoothly. Just like old times; before they became stronger and started holding it above others. Kise glomped Kuroko, Aomine threw cutlery at Kise, Midorima got tired of their juvenile acts and started scolding them, Murasakibara yawned and Akashi looked on, amused. They may have changed but some things still remained the same. The air of camaraderie surrounded them.

 

“So, how are your teams shaping up for the Inter High this year?”Akashi asked casually.

“Pretty good Akashicchi, first years are looking good!!! I am being a responsible senpai!!! We definitely won’t lose this time!!” Kise preened.

“Heh. Satsuki is there to take care of them. I took them on only once but yeah they are not too bad. That Bakagami better watch out, Tetsu. I am not gonna lose again.”Aomine drawled.

“Takao and I have made vast improvement in our plays. And all players on our team have the single minded goal of winning the Inter High. Fate will favor us. We will not lose nanodayo.”Midorima tightened his grip on his lucky item of the day; an extra large bottle of water.

“Mmm~…Murochin is better at handling people. He is okay with them. So I suppose they are good~.”Murasakibara spoke while stealing glances ever so often at the kitchen door in hopes that their order would be ready.

“Since winning last year’s championships there has been an increase in the number of applicants for the basketball club. The first years have a lot of potential. And our regulars are improving their plays as well. Especially Furihata-kun who is getting better and better at being a good point guard under the careful tutelage of Izuki senpai. I think we all break our limits to reach new heights every day. All I can say now is that Seirin is strong. Please prepare yourselves.”Kuroko spoke with a small smile and challenge in his eyes.

 

Before Akashi could speak, Aomine cut in,”HANH? That chihuahua? The guy almost pissed his pants while marking Akashi! Buahahhaahah! And after maybe two minutes of that, he collapsed on the bench! Tetsu, I didn’t know you could joke. I don’t know about how you feel but that guy will be more of a hindrance than help on the court.”

“Aominecchi! That’s harsh ssu!! But still Kurokocchi, with talents like us on the court, there is probably nothing he can do.”

“Eeehh~ that’s his name? People who aren’t good enough shouldn’t play~. It’s useless to put in effort when you know you suck.”

“Kuroko, not that I care about how your team is but that guy isn’t upto the task. He fell flat on his face at a crucial game! I know the importance of believing in your teammates but you would have to be good enough to earn it. He, unfortunately, has nothing to show for it nanodayo.”

Kuroko’s eyes hardened.  
Akashi noticed it and met his eyes.  
They nodded.

“Excuse me; I need to use the restroom.” Kuroko stood up and left.

Unnoticed by everyone but Akashi, Kuroko had come back holding a shake bottle of chilli flakes.

He waited until their orders arrived to handover the Midorima’s lucky item (water bottle) to Akashi and poured large amounts of chilli flakes on everyone’s pizzas.

All the while Akashi kept up the banter at the table so that nobody noticed Kuroko at all.

After destroying the evidence (passing shake bottle to Akashi-kun under the table) he announced his presence. As expected, they were surprised and commented on how they still hadn’t gotten used to his lack of presence as they took a bite of their pizza slices…

 

Loading…

 

Loading….

 

Still loading….

 

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!” chorused the four rainbow prodigies, attracting everyone’s attention.

 

“WATER !!! WHERE THE FUCK IS WATER!???!!! WHO IS THE FUCKTARD WHO PUT CHILLI ON MY PIZZA???!!!!”

 

“WATER SSU!!! SUPER HOOOOOOTTTSSSUU!!! I CANT STAND IT!!! I AM GOOONNNNA DIIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!! BUUUUUUURRRRRNNNNINNNGGGG!!!!”

 

“TOOOO SPICY !!! TOOOOOOOOO TOOOOO SPICY!!!!! NEEEEDDD SWEEEEEETS!!!! SWEEEEETTTSS!!!”

 

“WHAT IS THIS????!!! WHERE IS MY LUCKY ITEM!!!!???? OHA ASA IS NEVER WRONG!!! WORST LUCK TODAY!!! WATER!!! IMMEDIATELY NANODAYO!!!!”

 

Kise had tears streaming down his face like a waterfall; Aomine had collapsed on the table with his eyes glazed and mouth open; Murasakibara had his toungue hanging out like a dog; Midorima’s glasses broke from how hard he was banging his head on the table.

They were panting with their faces flushed, as if they had run a marathon, but no, they didn’t get what they needed direly. They were begging for water but nobody seemed to hear their pleas; the hotel employees had been instructed by Kuroko previously as to not serve them water. 

 

They were going to die.

Here. 

Now.

“That’s what you get for insulting my teammate.”Kuroko stood up. Glaring at them, he said, “Furihata-kun is part of the Seirin family and family protects their kin. Nobody, I repeat, NOBODY is worthless on our team. Those who look down on us will regret it.”

“Kuroko is right. Nobody can be dismissed as useless and Kuroko proved that the most. You will be repeating your mistakes if you still uphold such views. It takes actual guts to stand on a court where you know for sure that you will be destroyed instantly. Even more so, if you were to face ME all the time. That boy even scored against me. If that doesn’t show potential, I don’t know what would. You will be digging your own grave if you keep up that attitude. Right now, however, I think you are pining for this.” and raised his hand to show the bottle of water he had been holding all this time.

 

WATER!

 

The four’s eyes lit up like Christmas and they made a grab for it…..but Akashi pulled it back out of their reach, “Not until you apologise to him.”

“But he is not even HERE!!!” wailed Kise.

“Tetsu! We are sorry for dissing your teammate. Akashi, you heartless bastard, give it back!!”

“Language, Aomine. Kuroko, would you mind calling him here?”

“Gladly, Akashi-kun. He works part time nearby. He should witness this.” Fixing them with a glare, Kuroko called Furihata. They managed to look sheepish while still staring longingly at the water bottle.

 

“Hello, Furihata-kun. This is Kuroko. I am currently at the pizzeria nearby and would like to talk to you. Would you mind coming here during your break? Take your time though. There is no hurry.”Kuroko smirked at the four whilst talking to Furi. They looked horrorstruck.

NO!!

HURRY PLEASE!!!

WE ARE GOING TO DIE!!!

THEY ARE GOING TO KILL US!!!

 

Luckily for them, Furihata came at that exact moment.

 

The instant they saw him, they ran towards him and bowed deeply.

 

“WE APOLOGISE SSU!!”

 

“We are sorry for trashing you man!!! You are cool to score against that jackass Akashi!”

 

“No one on any team is to be deemed unworthy. Especially in Seirin, who managed to defeat all of us.”

 

“Forgive us, Chihuahuachin!” 

 

“EEHH!!!”, Kouki stood shock still (he came expecting only Kuroko to be here but not the ENTIRE FREAKING GOM!!! And for some inexplicable reason they were bowing before him!! What is going on here???)

Kuroko gave a reassuring pat on his shoulder.

 

“Um…Eh…I don’t exactly know what’s happening but..ah..you are forgiven. Apology accepted, I guess?” Kouki looked quizzically at Kuroko. He nodded.

“Here you go.” Akashi threw the water bottle at them like throwing a piece of meat to rabid, starving dogs.

They immediately started chugging it and fighting for turns while Kuroko looked on impassively.

 

Akashi steered Furihata aside and spoke to him, “Furihata-kun, this isn’t probably a good time, but I would like to apologise for the way I treated you when we first met. I would have shocked you, I am sure. My past actions are something for which I can only ask forgiveness for as I face their consequences.” He bowed deeply.

“Eh!! Y-Y-You don’t have to do that!! I-I know you were under a lot of pressure and that made you act coldly to everyone. I-I-Its fine. Really-”

“Also, I personally appreciate your courage, conviction and fortitude for not giving up, for fighting till your last breath and for willing to be used as a sacrificial lamb for the team.”

Is he praising me or mocking me?? Kouki thought.

“I hope I don’t sound conceited, but it takes a great amount of resolve to face me and charge head on. Stupid and reckless too. But courageous nonetheless. My ex-teammates seemed to have forgotten that fact and needed a little reminder.” They looked over at the table where everyone slurped at their soft drinks, food untouched.

“Keep on improving Furihata-kun. Let’s face each on the court next time!” Akashi directed a smile at Kouki.

“T-Thank you A-Akashi-kun! Thank you for standing up for me! Yes!! Next time, please watch out! We will definitely win!” Kouki said confidently with a grin. 

He loved his team. He knew they are a force to be reckoned with. 

He just couldn’t believe that he had just talked back to THE Akashi Seijuro! He never thought that the original Akashi was someone who was approachable in the first place. Go figure. 

Then it sunk in.

Oh god. What if he takes it as some sort of an insult and maims him? Will he ankle-break him? There is no basketball or space available to do that! No no no! He is toooo young to die!! He had just started playing basketball with real interest. He can’t give that up now! Focus, Kouki, Just plead for mercy. That’s enough. Don’t look him in the eye. Too dangerous. Don’t make fun of his ‘lower you head’ policy. Nope. Not a good idea. Or his ‘I am absolute’ crap as well. He lost once, what’s the absolute in that?? No no no, Kouki, don’t question things you don’t want to know the answer to. Now bow. And apologise. Real nice. Maybe, just maybe, he might forgive you. Go for it. Yosh!

 

Akashi looked surprised. His eyes widened slightly before he let out a chuckle.

“You are not exactly a coward are you?”

“Eh?!”

“You shiver and tremble knowing the danger but you don’t back down. You hold your ground for things which you support, don’t you?”

“Ah..Um..”

 

Akashi looked at him skeptically and seemed to have reached a decision.

“Rivalries aside, would you mind giving me your number?”

“Y-Yeah. Sure. Here.” Like hell he can refuse THE Akashi Seijuro. He didn’t have a death wish.

“Thank you. If you are upto it, maybe we can meet sometime. As a date.”

 

Loading…

 

Still loading…

 

“EEEEEEEEEHHHHH!!!! D-D-D-D-D-D-Date????”

“Ha ha. No need to panic, Furihata-kun. I just want to get to know you more. Isn’t that what they call dating?”

“Y-Yes….b-but..”

“I will call you. I need to go now. It was nice meeting you Furihata-kun. See you soon.” And he sauntered back to the table after giving him a playful smirk.

 

Kouki stood there. Frozen. For what seemed like hours before he felt something vibrate in his back pocket. Taking out his cell phone, he realized he had received a message.

 

From: Akashi Seijuro  
Sub: Hello  
Hello, Furihata-kun. I will text you the details of our date soon. 

 

Kouki stared at the message willing it to evaporate. But no, it stared right back at him.  
Almost mockingly so.

He just got a date with Akashi Seijuro.

 

THE Akashi Seijuro.

 

THE AKASHI SEIJURO.

 

Just what had he gotten himself into? 

Oh sweet Jesus in high heavens above, have mercy!!! He thought as he ran back to his workplace.

 

Furihata Kouki. Akashi thought as he looked at the contact on his phone for a long time. He smiled a little.

“I didn’t defend Furihata-kun’s honor just to have him thrown to the lions. Or in this case, lion” Kuroko’s monotone voice came from his side.

“Relax, Kuroko. I am starting to like him.” It took all of Akashi’s self control to stifle a shriek at his sudden appearance.

“Just giving a warning. Hurt him and we will make sure you beg for death. On your knees”

“Wow. Kuroko you really exceed my expectations. Didn’t know you had such a sadistic side in you. Rest assured I will not harm him. I just want to know more about him and make him mine in the future. Is that enough for you?”

Kuroko looked unimpressed, “We will be watching Akashi-kun. Always watching.”

Akashi refused to acknowledge the cold drop of sweat that was licking his spine as fear. Must be something wrong with the airconditioner.

But he couldn’t ponder too much on Kuroko’s open threat. He had his mind preoccupied with thoughts about a certain mousy haired brunette.  
Furihata Kouki. This is going to be sooooo interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you dear Xancrish for betaing it for me!!! I owe you soooo much!!!


End file.
